


Sleepover

by BruiseViolet22



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Lesbian Sex, Let's be real Chandler and Mac would totally fool around whenever Duke's not around, My First Smut, New Relationship, Not a oneshot anymore nvm, Oneshot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruiseViolet22/pseuds/BruiseViolet22
Summary: Heather Chandler moved away and stared at McNamara for a few seconds, her eyes wide. McNamara's cheeks were red, her chest was heaving, her eyes were heavily lidded, and her hair was disheveled. She must have looked like a complete mess. And Heather Chandler seemed to love it, if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.





	1. Chapter 1

Heather McNamara placed her overnight bag on the bed. It was around 7 in the evening, and beginning to get dark. She had just arrived at Heather Chandler's house for the sleepover they had been planning.

"Heather, I baked cookies. Do you want them now, or should we wait till later ...?" Heather McNamara trailed off, noticing that Heather Chandler looked very pissed off. McNamara's eyes moved over to their friend Heather Duke, who was sullenly looking at the floor. _'What are they fighting about this time?',_ McNamara wondered. Chandler and Duke's friendship was strained at the best of times, and only seemed to be getting worse. There was a palpable tension in the air. What had happened? McNamara's guess was that Duke had absent-mindedly said something Chandler didn't like and Chandler had harshly reprimanded her. That seemed to be happen a lot these days. _It's too bad those two hate each other._ McNamara was fond of both of them, and it wasn't nice being caught in the middle of all their fighting.

"Put them on that table over there", said Chandler, pointing towards a glass coffee table near her bed. McNamara opened her bag and took out the large plate of chocolate chip cookies she had brought with her, removing the tinfoil they were covered with and placing them on the table, while Chandler watched her.

When she was finished, Heather Chandler turned her face and looked at Heather Duke. "Heather," she commanded, "Go to 7/11 and buy some corn nuts." 

"But 7/11 is 20 minutes away!" exclaimed Duke, not enthused at the prospect of having to travel to the only 7/11 in their tiny town, which was a couple of streets away from Veronica's house on the other side of the neighborhood.

"It's not a sleepover without corn nuts!"

"Fine!" said Heather Duke, giving in to Chandler's wishes and putting her blazer on, before heading towards the bedroom door.

"Thank goodness she's gone," said Chandler, as soon as they heard the front door shut. "She's so annoying."

"Yeah, I know," said McNamara, although on the inside she didn't truly agree.

"Well? Aren't you going to change into your pyjamas?" asked Chandler, who was already in her red silk robe.

"Oh. Yeah, sure," replied McNamara, grabbing her yellow bee-patterned pyjamas from her bag and heading towards the bathroom to change.

When she got back, Heather Chandler was sitting on the bed. The air smelled sweet and McNamara saw that there were two steaming mugs on the glass table. 

"You take forever to get changed!" Chandler said, looking her slowly up and down. Her gaze seemed to linger a little. "I thought we could have hot chocolate with the cookies you brought," she added, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

McNamara sat down next to Heather. They were close, a lot closer than usual. She shifted away a little bit to create more space between them.

"Why are you moving away from me? Do you not enjoy the fact that I'm sitting next to you?" asked Chandler, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Oddly, Heather's voice didn't sound as snappy as it usually did when someone offended her. It was almost as if Heather was joking ...

"Oh, no! Of course not. I just thought you'd like there to be more distance between us... I can move closer if you want me to -"

"That won't be necessary, Heather." said Chandler.

Heather McNamara took a bite out of a cookie. For a while they sat there in silence, McNamara working on her cookie and Chandler sipping her hot chocolate.

Eventually, Heather McNamara spoke.

"Heather...?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on with you and Heather? Why are you fighting all the time lately?"

Heather Chandler's lip curled in displeasure.

"I don't want to even _hear_ about Heather. It's bad enough when I have to be in her presence, I don't want to think about her when she's not around as well."

"Sorry Heather. It's just that, well ... it's not easy being stuck in the middle."

McNamara looked down at the floor, and Chandler stared at her, continuing to sip her drink. Heather Chandler must have noticed her despair, because she heard the thump of Chandler's mug hitting the coffee table and felt a pair of warm arms embrace her.

McNamara froze up in shock. Heather Chandler, the Mythic Bitch, the Almighty, the Demon Queen of Westerburg High School, did not hug anybody. This was totally unprecedented.

But hey ... Chandler had been her friend for a long time now. Was it really that strange for her to be hugging McNamara? Sure, perhaps she wasn't usually the touchy-feely type of person, but she was trying to comfort a friend and they were home alone. It's not like anyone would witness their hug.

Heather McNamara began to relax into the hug, and even started to hug back, resting her arms around Chandler's waist. Chandler felt warm and soft, and she smelled flowery, like perfume.

They remained in their embrace for what seemed like forever, until Chandler pulled away. She placed her hands on top of McNamara's, who was now resting her hands on her lap.

McNamara looked at Chandler's face. Her eyes seemed to shine, and had a slightly hungry look in them.

Suddenly, Chandler leaned in. She had started hugging Heather again - except this time her lips brushed up against McNamara's.

Heather McNamara went still with shock. There was a long pause. She didn't know how to react. Did Heather want to ... kiss her ... ? McNamara was so taken aback she couldn't even think straight, let alone move, for several long, long, moments. But just as Heather Chandler started moving away with an affronted - and embarrassed? - look on her face, McNamara closed the gap between them. She felt Heather's lips curl into smile, as Chandler kissed her gently. McNamara gripped Chandler's hips, signalling that she enjoyed the kiss. Chandler tilted her head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss. She removed her hands from on top of McNamara's hands and placed them over her shoulders, pulling Heather McNamara into a tight hug.

They made out for a while, before McNamara pulled away to breathe. Chandler only let her inhale a fraction of air before she resumed the kiss, licking at McNamara's lips. McNamara opened her mouth a little wider, and Chandler pushed her tongue into McNamara's mouth, licking along Mac's tongue.  
McNamara felt a warm rush course through her entire body - including her groin, causing her to shift slightly and moan softly into Chandler's mouth.

Heather Chandler moved away and stared at McNamara for a few seconds, her eyes wide. McNamara's cheeks were red, her chest was heaving, her eyes were heavily lidded, and her hair was disheveled. She must have looked like a complete mess. And Heather Chandler seemed to love it, if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.

Chandler suddenly leaned in for another kiss, but this time McNamara was prepared and immediately kissed back, twining her tongue with Chandler's. They kissed, McNamara becoming so relaxed that she began to lean backwards on the bed.

They made out in that position for quite a while, until McNamara felt something brush against her thigh. She gasped into Chandler's mouth.

"Shhh ... it's okay ..." Heather murmured against her lips, her fingers sneaking down the hem of Heather McNamara's pyjama trousers and then pausing.

McNamara gave Heather another deep kiss, giving her permission. Chandler smiled against her lips, her hand sneaking past Heather's panties and stroking her soft inner thigh, before making its way up to Heather's pussy. Chandler rubbed against McNamara's panties with her palm, before beginning to stroke her folds through the fabric of her panties. God, it felt so good ... McNamara moaned into Chandler's mouth, spreading her legs wider. She closed her eyes and gripped Heather's other arm, lost in the amazing feeling of her pussy being played with by her best friend. Her panties were completely soaked through.

Chandler slipped her fingers beneath McNamara's underwear and sought out her clit. McNamara spread her legs even wider and moaned louder as Heather rubbed circles on her clitoris.

"Ugh... God yes..."

Heather Chandler inserted a finger inside McNamara's vaginal opening, gently pushing in and out of the cheerleader's wet cunt.

"God Heather... you're so hot when you're lying underneath me, with my fingers inside your pussy...", Chandler said breathily, beginning to pump her finger in and out faster. Pleased at the effect her ministrations had on the beautiful girl beneath her, she added another finger, and then another, fucking her friend harder and faster. "Ugh ... you're so fucking wet. Wonder how much wetter you'll get when you cum ..." Chandler whispered in McNamara's ear. 

"Oh, Heather!" McNamara cried, hovering on the edge, almost ready to orgasm but not quite.

Heather Chandler continued fingering her and started rapidly flicking her thumb over McNamara's clit ... McNamara was so close, and Chandler knew it ...

Just as Chandler leaned in for another kiss, McNamara suddenly flung herself far away from Chandler. Confused, and looking rather offended, Chandler looked at McNamara, before she heard the door open.

Heather Duke was standing in the doorway.

"I bought you your corn nuts," she said, holding up the packet.

"Oh. Put them over there", Chandler instructed, unable to hide the irritation in her voice and gesturing vaguely, as Duke walked closer to bed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," McNamara said quickly with a mortified expression on her face, pushing herself off the bed and hurrying out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Duke asked.  
"Nothing. She just has to go to the bathroom. Learn to listen, Heather." said Heather Chandler, with a dark expression.

 _"Geez. Who spoiled her fun?"_ Duke wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather turned the nozzle on her vulva. Her encounter with Heather Chandler had been on her mind all weekend.

After Heather Duke had almost discovered them together, they had spent the rest of the evening in awkward silence, watching the movie they had rented and listening to Duke occasionally interject her own commentary on the film while both of them remained quiet.

Heather Duke didn't seem to have suspected anything. She _did_ give Chandler a few weird facial expressions, but that was only because she was surprised that Chandler wasn't telling her to shut up and stop talking through the movie for once, which was out of character. Duke didn't question it though. She actually seemed very happy with it, and was in high spirits for the rest of the sleepover.

Heather McNamara, on the other hand, wished she could disappear. Her heart was still beating faster than usual, still afraid after Duke almost caught her and Chandler together. It was very hard for her to act natural, so she kept her head down and tried not to attract Duke's attention in case she somehow let slip that she had just been having sex with their best friend.

McNamara and Chandler slept as far away from each other as they could. Chandler was unusually quiet. Chandler wasn't afraid of Duke at all, and both girls knew that Chandler had already had sexual experience, so it was unlikely she was worried about being shamed for not being a virgin. Was she beginning to have regrets about her triste with McNamara? Or maybe she was afraid that Duke would be against it because they were both girls ...

_... Even though we all know Heather Duke has a thing for Veronica ..._

Truth be told, McNamara had never considered being with a girl before. It had never even crossed her mind before the slumber party. But it had felt so good and _right_. Sex with Heather Chandler was far superior than the clumsy fondling she had received from Kurt Kelly. McNamara had definitely enjoyed it. But she was worried that her friendship with Chandler was ruined. 

Chandler had only briefly acknowledged her the next morning at breakfast and didn't call her at all once McNamara went home. Did Chandler even want to see McNamara after what happened? After all, they had went pretty far. Maybe too far for Chandler's liking.

Still, it had been pretty hot, and it gave McNamara something to think about when she finished herself off in the bathtub. It had been pretty frustrating being on the edge of orgasm and getting no release.

Sunday passed, and still there wasn't a word from Chandler, which was unusual. Usually, if they didn't physically see each other during the weekend, they would at least talk on the phone. McNamara had called, but Chandler apparently wasn't home. She wondered if that was true, or if Chandler just didn't want to speak to her.

She was slightly dreading going to school tomorrow. Would things still be weird between her and Chandler? McNamara just wanted to go back to normal, but was that even possible now that she had slept with her best friend and was keeping it a secret from her other best friend?

*****************************************************

Monday morning came. Usually, Heather Chandler would swing by McNamara's house to pick her up. But when McNamara stepped outside her house, there was no sign of Chandler's Porsche anywhere. McNamara probably should have called Duke last night and asked if she could give her a ride to school. But she had been hoping for Chandler to come give her a lift. It looked like McNamara was going to have to take the bus.

Just when McNamara began to walk out of her front garden and make her way to the bus stop, a red car pulled up in front of her house. Chandler had decided to come after all!

McNamara peered in through the driver window, trying to gauge Chandler's mood. Chandler was looking at the road, with a neutral expression on her face that didn't tell McNamara anything.

McNamara opened the front passenger door. "Hey Heather!" She greeted, sitting in the seat beside Chandler.

"Hey," Chandler replied, turning her face to look at McNamara.

"How are you doing?" McNamara asked.

"Good." Said Chandler, a little shortly.

"Thanks for coming to give me a ride to school."

"I always give you a ride to school." said Chandler, starting up the car engine.

"I know. I just thought that - you know - maybe you wouldn't want to see me after - after - "

Chandler stared as McNamara stuttered. "You mean after the sleepover? Look, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. We can talk about it. We've already gone way further than just _talking_ about sex."

"But - aren't you embarrassed? I mean, you didn't call or anything - "

"Yeah well, I needed some space. I had some feelings I wanted to sort out."

"Oh. Okay. Uh, did you sort them out - your feelings, I mean?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I'm interested ... If you're interested. In seeing each other, I mean."

Heather McNamara was stunned.

"Seeing each other? You mean ... You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes. I mean, if you want ..."

"What will we tell Duke and Sawyer?"

"They don't have to know. Neither does anyone else. We can be secret sweethearts. Wouldn't that be _exciting?_ I could touch you, and smile at you, and speak to you, and we would give each other knowing looks, but nobody else would be any the wiser. So what do you say?"

Heather McNamara was silent for a few minutes. Would she really be able to keep such a secret from her other friends? But that worry was dwarfed by her overwhelming desire to be with Heather Chandler, her closest friend, the most beautiful girl she knew. She couldn't believe that Heather wanted _her_ of all people, when she could have her pick of any boy in the school.

Not wanting to keep Chandler waiting, McNamara excitedly said "Yes!"

Chandler smiled. The two girls were now not merely friends, but girlfriends.

"I'm happy you want to be with me Heather. Now, let's finish what we started."

****************************************************

"Ugh ... I'm close, Heather ... Yes, keep doing that ... " Heather McNamara groaned. The new couple had decided to ditch school and pulled up near an empty field, so that Heather Chandler could continue the fingering that had been cut short at the sleepover. McNamara had spent the last fifteen minutes gasping and panting, her pussy a dripping mess.

McNamara whimpered as Chandler crooked her fingers inside McNamara's vagina and rubbed her clit, pushing her over the edge. McNamara came on Chandler's fingers, her wetness coating the blonde's hand.

Chandler licked McNamara's juices off her fingers, watching McNamara as she panted, coming down from her orgasm.

McNamara's breaths became slower and steadier, eventually going back to normal. She rested her head on Chandler's shoulder, snuggling into her new girlfriend's shoulder.

"How did that feel?" Chandler enquired.

"Amazing. Gosh Heather, you are so _good_."

"I'm good at a lot of things. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Now, how about you do the same for me?"

****************************************************

Heather Chandler moaned, her clit throbbing desperately against Heather McNamara's tongue. They had moved to the backseat of the car, which was roomier than the front and gave McNamara more space to kneel on the floor in front of Chandler.

At first, McNamara hadn't been sure about performing cunnilingus on Chandler. She had never went down on a girl before and she was worried about being bad at it. But she was also flattered that Heather Chandler, the most beautiful girl in Sherwood, desired McNamara's tongue in her most intimate place. So McNamara had proceeded to eat Chandler out, carefully listening to the guidance Chandler gave her and observing her body language.

McNamara seemed to be doing a decent job, if Chandler's moans were anything to go by. Chandler's thighs gripped McNamara's face tightly.

McNamara licked around Chandler's clit in a circle. Chandler let out a moan, and tangled her fingers in McNamara's hair, pushing Mac's face even further into her snatch. Heather Chandler's breaths were slow and heavy. McNamara looked up at her for a second. Chandler's eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging open. Encouraged by the effect her efforts were having on Chandler, McNamara dragged her tongue over her clit. She felt the girl above her shiver and jolt up. " _Fuck ..._ I'm coming, Heather, you're gonna make me come!" 

McNamara alternated between licking and sucking the blonde's clitoris, listening to Chandler's broken gasps and strangled cursing as her legs began to shake. 

"Ah ... _Shit ..._ " she groaned, her juices coating McNamara's face and chin. Her hold on McNamara's head with her thighs weakened. 

McNamara rested her head on Chandler's inner thigh, before looking up. 

"Heather ... The car seat ... " 

The car seat was covered in Heather's wetness. 

"Don't worry about it. It won't be hard to clean. Even if it is ... I don't mind the smell." 

McNamara laughed from her position on the floor, before getting up and sitting next to Chandler. She rested her head on Chandler's shoulder as she had done earlier on. 

"What time is it?" 

Heather Chandler looked at her red swatch watch. "A little past ten." 

"We could still make it for the end of third period." 

"We could. But we're not going to though, are we?" 

"No," McNamara giggled into her neck, as her new girlfriend held her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is really bad! This is just a first draft. I wasn't going to post this today but I just wanted to publish some Heathers in honour of the 30th anniversary of the Heathers meeting Veronica. I'll edit this chapter later.


End file.
